Snowy Storms and Colds
by Runaway Artist
Summary: A horrible snow storm comes to Domino City, keeping everyone inside. Not only that, but Yugi had caught a cold, with only Joou to take care of him. What happenes between the two when they are alone, and suddenly the power goes out? CanonxOC story. YugixJoou.


Normally, during the season of winter, storms in Domino City where pretty mild and just a few feet of snow would pack up. This year, however, was different.

The news had stated that this year would be the coldest it has ever been and will be the worst storm they've had in quite a long time. Some people panicked, but mostly everyone was alright with it. It was just snow.

"Ah-choo!" Yugi exclaimed, sniffing afterwards. "Hey Yugi, you don't look too well…" Joou pointed out while she worked. Her job was at Kame Game, the shop Yugi's grandfather owned and the two lived in the apartment upstairs.

"I'm ffiinneee…" he said, his voice faded and he put his head down on the counter next to the register. The ash brown haired girl heard the wind howl outside as she crossed her arms and walked over to the boy who still had his head down.

"Yugi."

Looking up, he mumbled something she couldn't understand, but ignored hit. She gently placed her hand on his forehead and frowned. "Yugi! You're burning up!" Joou shouted as Yugi started coughing.

Sighing, she said, "Come on, you get to bed while I get you some medicine." Reluctantly, Yugi nodded and headed up the stairs, coughing once again as he went. Joou smiled, relieved he hadn't protested, and headed up the stairs as well. She wasn't too worried about any customers coming in, since the storm was so bad she couldn't see out the windows too well.

Humming to herself, she grabbed 2 medicine pills and a glass of water, and headed to Yugi's room. Carefully, she pushed the door opened, and saw that Yugi had gotten into his pajamas and looked like he was already fast asleep. Quietly, Joou hummed to herself as she placed the water and medicine on the night stand next to his bed. She noticed that he still had on the Millennium Puzzle, with one hand over it as if protecting it if someone were to take it.

She remembered being told the times when Yugi had almost lost Yami due to some accident, and since those times has been very protective of the item.

Turning around, she gently closed the door to his room and Head back into the shop to continue working.

About an hour later, Joou decided to close up the shop, even though it was early to close, but with the storm no one would come. While she was cleaning up though, the lights and power flicked and turned off.

"Just swell." She mumbled, and made her way to the counter and grabbed a flashlight what was kept under it. The place wasn't all that dark to be honest, so she didn't turn it on right away to preserve battery life, but kept it with her just in case.

After grabbing it, she made her way up the stairs to check on Yugi. Gently she opened the door and walked in. First thing she noticed was that the pills on the bedside where gone and most of the water as well. He must have woken up and taken the medicine, and knowing this made her smile slightly.

Carefully and quietly, she walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead, and became disappointed when she realized his temperature had not gone down yet. Yugi then let out a confused mumble and Joou took her hand off and stepped back, her face turning red. His maroon eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at Joou.

"Oh, hi Joou." Yugi said, smiling a bit after realizing who it was. Joou returned the smile and asked, "How are you feeling?" "A bit better."

The howling of wind was heard outside, and Joou shivered. The heat had turned off along with the power and the house was getting cold fast. Yugi noticed, and sat up, looking at her worriedly. "Are you cold?"

"A bit. The power turned off, and so did the heat." She briefly explained before frowning. "You should get back under the blanket before this place gets even colder. I'll go find you some more blankets." And before Yugi could protest, she turned around and went to go find a thicker one.

She came back in just 2 minutes, having had rushed to find one for her friend. "Here!" she exclaimed happily, before laying out on top of his other blanket. He smiled gratefully, and said, "Thank you."

Joou shivered again, and this time, it was Yugi's turn to frown. "You'll get sick if you just stand around without wearing something warmer…" his voice trailed off while he though, and before Joou could tell him it was alright and not to worry, he looked back up, smiling widely.

He moved over on his bed, closer to the wall, and said, "Why don't you lay in bed next to me?" Instantly, Joou felt her face turn red, and she couldn't tell if Yugi's face was red just because he was sick, or because his face turned red like hers did.

"N-no! I can't do that!" she exclaimed and shook her head rapidly. "Oh come on Joou. I won't let you leave because of the storm and I won't let you freeze in my house." He said while he rolled his eyes.

After much mental debating, she realized that Yugi did have a point. ".. Fine." She said, and Yugi smiled widely. Reluctantly, she slowly climbed into the bed with him, and layed down next to him. She finally realized then just how small his bed is, and how close to him she was. The blood rushed to her cheeks once again.

Smiling still, Yugi pulled Joou closer and wrapped an arm around her. "You know, even though you were freezing just a second ago, you're really warm…" he said, his voice faded a bit as he closed his eyes. Carefully, Joou pulled the blankets up around them more, and made sure Yugi was mostly covered.

Joou looked at his face, and noticed that he had fallen asleep so fast. She could feel his breath which was warm and felt his chest move every time he did. She could also feel his heart beating. Silently, she moved closer to him, and his arms wrapped around her tighter in his sleep.

"Please, never let this end." She thought to herself before closing her intense green eyes and letting sleep take over.

By the time she woke up, she didn't know what time it was, and she didn't really remember where she was at the moment. Joou looked up, and saw Yugi's face, but instead of seeing him asleep, she saw that he was awake and was staring at her. Again, the heat rushed to her cheeks, as did Yugi's. He hadn't expected her to wake up so soon.

"Uhh…" Joou said before trying to get up, only to have Yugi pull her back down onto the bed, laughing slightly. "Nooo you're warm." He said jokingly. "Huh? The power is still off?" she asked him. Yugi shrugged and said, "Well.. Kinda… Yes.." he mumbled.

This time he allowed Joou to stand up, and once she did she stretched. "How you feeling?" she asked with her back turned toward him. "A lot better." Yugi said, smiling slightly. Joou turned her head towards Yugi to see him, wearing a wide grin on her face and exclaimed, "Good! I'll make some hot chocolate!"

He didn't know how to respond at first, but his smile widened and he nodded. "Okay!" Joou then walked out of the room and began preparing some instant hot chocolate for the two.

Yugi grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and stared at it, sighing after a moment.

"You know she has feelings for you."

"Same to you."

"Seems as if this is really troublesome for not only her, but us as well."

"Yeah, it is."


End file.
